Follow me
by DracoNLokiRHot
Summary: Draco/Hermione Dramione. BDSM Smut with themes of abuse and non-con. AU. Draco is just the right thing for Hermione and he just happens to be the right Dom for her to. They haven't seen each other since high school so why does he feel so protective of her. 1st fic. Don't read if you don't want to.


**_Soooo hi I'm new to this really new and this will be my first fanfic I've ever really written so please review and comment and help me get better. Alright here this goes I'm going to take it one chapter per weekend maybe even two, I'm not quite sure yet. Anyway lets get this thing_**

 ** _started. Oh and by the way this is a smut, bdsm, Dramione story so if you don't like it then don't read it._**

 ** _I in no way own any of the characters in this story. Harry potter belongs to the beautiful and wonderful J.K. Rowling._**

She sat at the bar ignoring the stares of the men around her, she took another long drink of her whiskey wincing at the burn.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that looks like Hermione Granger is drinking whiskey at a bar alone," a deep voice said behind her. She quickly turned her face instantly lighting up, she jumped off her stool into the arms of the man behind her.

"Draco!" she exclaimed her arms wrapping around his neck as his long arms snaked around her waist. After a long hug he sat her down and filled in the seat next to her.

"Hello Love, How you been?" he asked his face just as bright as her's.

"Good… busy really I am on my way to becoming a journalist for NBC, what about you Mr. Broadway how's the show biz life treating you?" she asked him forgetting everyone else in the room.

"UGH….. don't even get me started its awful I'm always busy and having to deal with men constantly flinging themselves at me, the just assume I'm gay because of what I do for a living which is totally bullshit and make it hella awkward to work with them and gahhhh sorry I didn't mean to rant to particularly considering I haven't seen you in god 6 years, man i missed talking to you," he ranted his head dropping to the table only to look up and see a very confused look on her face"what's wrong honey?" he asked his head tilting slightly trying to figure her expression out.

"Ummmmm it's not important never mind…" she trailed off coughing quietly into her hand and looking away from his inquisitive gaze.

" No tell me, I want to know." he said his voice taking on a quality she didn't recognize but felt compelled to follow.

"Um it's nothing really its just I thought you were um gay, it's just you never were with anyone in school and your family was just so super Mormon and I figured you just didn't want to tell anybody so I mean I never pressed it god I'm soooo sorry-"

" You thought I was gay? seriously I came off as gay to you?" he interrupted her his face showing the confusion he knew she felt as well.

"Y-yes," she stuttered fidgeting in her chair the drinks in her and the excitement of seeing him begging to make her dizzy.

"Trust me dear if anything I am probably the furthest thing from gay your little vanilla mind could imagine." He stated his voice taking on the tone she had heard in his voice earlier.

"Va-anilla? what?" she asked her face showing the safe confused face from earlier.

"Nevermind that let's get off that subject, I see no ring on your finger so I'll assume that weasel of yours isn't too serious." Draco drawled out his voice going inquisitive at the end. He watched

her visibly stiffen before her answer came out slightly strained.

" Um well no we're ah its kind of complicated but I guess we're together." she answered her voice shaking slightly.

"Are you alright Granger? you seem off.." he trailed off watching her composure fall back into place.

" Yes I'm fine sorry um I've had too much to drink." her voice conveyed cheerily trying to make him forget the previous moment. his eyes scraped over her figure looking for any imperfections on her person.

"Granger what is that mark on your upper arm," he grit out his fists clenching as he stared at the bruise on her arm.

"Oh that it's um uh nothing I uh ran into ah door...yeah a door," she mumbled her hand going to cover it. He raised his hand to move hers watching her as she flinched she looked down her eyes locked on the floor. Draco growled

"Granger outside now" he grit out through clenched teeth his eyes filled with fury. Nodding she went to grab her jacket only to have him there putting it on her. He then lead out of the bar gently his mind racing with thoughts of how he would kill the weasel. Turning around she looked up at him.

"Please for the love of God tell me that the worthless weasel is not beating you because if he is I will rip him to shreds." Draco cut out each word. Hermione looked down refusing to meet his eyes, that's all the confirmation he needed turning he punched the wall as hard as he could.

"Draco please don't say anything it really only happens once in awhile and he's really not that bad, sometimes he just drinks a little too much so when I mess up he sees as bigger than it is and it's always my fault." she explained quickly her voice cracking at the end.

" It is not your fault! Any man who dares hit a woman is the lowest of the low and the worst of the worst." Draco roared his fury completely directed toward the red headed man he so detested. " Take my hand, we are going to stay the night at my flat it's only a couple of blocks away.

"No, I couldn't possibly," She insisted to no end though.

"You are coming with me I will not leave you with him another night, now come." He commanded that tone returning again.

 ** _Alright loves please please please review tell me how doing all that good stuff. also if you are an editor or co writer please contact me and help because I can not edit i just suck at it. Laters Babies._**


End file.
